The Stalker Duo (Marco x Oc)
by ChibiAurora
Summary: Elliot and Sasha decide to go out shopping and spend the day together, everything was going great, until they came across Elliot's boyfriend with Jean and two other girls. Sasha convinces Elliot that her boyfriend is obviously cheating on her and so ends the fun shopping spree. The only question now is, how the hell did Elliot end up in a hotel room with her boyfriend? (AU)


Note: Okay, so this was the prompt given to me by the contest winner for this week. I give a special thanks to KnightWriterRLK for giving me such a kind and honest review. They asked me to write a one shot where Elliot and Sasha go out shopping together and see Jean and Marco with two unknown women. I added a bit of a twist but, I think it's a good twist lolz. I had a lot of fun writing this and I hope everyone enjoys reading it! Good luck to next week's winner and remember if you win I will write anything you want~

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to AOT/SNK. If I did…omg…my inner fangirl would show and it would get so bad…so fast….

Elliot moved through the shelves of jeans some were neatly folded while others were just thrown back onto the shelf after having been looked at or tried on. She had been standing in front of these jeans for at least a solid few minutes now, Sasha stood beside her a look of amusement plastered on her face much to Elliot's dismay. "Come on Sasha it isn't that funny! Do you have any idea how hard it is to find jeans for people with a short size?!" Elliot exclaimed earning a few weird glances to be thrown her way, well more so now than she already had. It wasn't every day that someone saw a person with her appearance, white hair and red eyes, skin the color of snow...people always stared at her. Sasha laughed at her side almost keeling over with laughter at her friends temper before she raised a hand and pinched at Elliot's thigh. Elliot squeaked in response, sending a lightly hearted glare toward her friend shortly after. "Well let's check another store then," Sasha said watching as her friend sighed in defeat before nodding her head. The two of them had been shopping at this mall for what felt like hours now and so far they had made no progress in finding the perfect outfit for Elliot's big date with Marco. The freckled boy having texted her earlier in the week that he had something big planned for them, Sasha insisted that Elliot look her absolute best for her date so, here she was, in an overly crowded mall trying to find an outfit that didn't make her look like a clown.

"Hey, we should check this store out too you know...just in case," Sasha said wiggling her eyebrows toward the white haired female, slowly Elliot looked toward the store Sasha was gesturing toward and there stood Victoria's Secret in all its lingerie pride. Elliot's face turned a bright red color before shooting a panicked look at her friend who merely grabbed her arm and tugged her along. "What the hell do you mean just in case?! What could I possibly need in that store?" Elliot asked trying to force herself out of her friends grasp but, unfortunately failing at the task. "You know in case Marco's big idea ends in a love hotel," Sasha stated straight faced and rather bluntly, Elliot almost died of embarrassment. The poor girl had almost fainted just seeing her boyfriend in his swimming trunks, but here her friend was suggesting that she could actually be doing something like that in a few days! "W-We're not in that kind of relationship and you know that Sasha," Elliot said face still bright red and body still struggling against her friend despite the fact that she had already been long since pulled into the store. "Oh come one, you never know what could happen in the heat of the moment! He is a man after all, just imagine it you two start getting hot an-," Sasha started but, stopped when her friend slapped a hand over her mouth, face as bright as could be and a slightly panicked look in her eyes. Elliot shook her head 'no' rather fiercely as if trying to deny all thoughts Sasha had. "Okay, I'll buy whatever you want just stop talking about that...topic," Elliot said sighing I utter defeat as Sasha quickly nodded her head, excitement plastered on her face. Elliot slowly removed her hand away from herd friends mouth, but almost immediately regretted it when Sasha threw a lacy red thong with a matching bra to boot right at her head. Elliot's eyes grew wide as she starred at the undergarments her friend had given to her. Her mind could not comprehend how these were even considered to be underwear. "Elliot, your innocence is showing," Sasha said laughing at her friend who stood there with her mouth hanging open looking like a fish as she stuttered out incoherent words. "Fine, whatever, let's just buy this and get it over with," Elliot muttered voice small as could be as she tried to hide the underwear in her arms to keep others from seeing what she was buying, as if it were a bad thing.

It wasn't long before Elliot was exiting the store with Sasha, the brown haired woman with a large smile of victory on her face, but her smile soon faded when she spotted two familiar boys ahead of her. It was a miracle that she even spotted them in this crowd of people. "Hey, isn't that Marco and Jean?" she asked trying to discreetly point at the two boys. Elliot looked to where her friend was pointing and sure enough it was Jean and Marco, smiling she waved a hand and was about to call out to them when two other girls came up to the boys. Sasha quickly wrapped a hand around her friend's mouth and pulled her back into the lingerie store successfully hiding from the two boy's line of sight. "Who are those girls? Do you know Elliot?" she asked peeking around the side of the store to spy on the group ahead of her. They were talking and laughing together, but she couldn't hear anything that was going on. "No, I don't, but why don't we just go and say hi," Elliot replied raising an eyebrow at her friends strange behavior. "What if it's a double date or something? I knew that shy and innocent look he had was all a front!" she said not taking her eyes of the four of them to notice how Elliot literally just face palmed herself. "Are you implying that Marco is cheating on me? Are you sure we're talking about the same Marco?" Elliot asked sighing lightly as her friend grabbed her wrist and pulled her forward to spy on them as well, just in time for Elliot to see one of the girls lean in a little too close to Marco. "Ha! What did I tell you? Come on, you know you wanna find out for sure if Marco's cheating on you," Sasha said pulling her friend back fully into the store. Elliot's face was a cross between hurt and confusion, but still she slowly nodded her head, hands gripping tight to her shopping bag. "Alright, so first thing first, you need to get a wig. Your white hair stands out way too much," Sasha said and in a way it kind of scarred Elliot a bit...had she done this before or something?

"Jeez, it took me forever to find you in this place," Elliot said taking a seat in front of Sasha who was currently sitting and eating a plate of Chinese food in the food court a few tables away from Marco and the others. "Black hair huh? Not bad," Sasha said gesturing toward the black wig neatly placed on top of Elliot's head. Elliot nodded her head slightly eyes staring at the group a few tables away from him, so far it didn't seem like anything weird and honestly, she felt almost bad for suspecting Marco of cheating on her. All the girl had done was just lean into a bit, maybe she was just over reacting? "So, did you get me something to eat?" Elliot asked but was met with a laugh from her best friend. "About that, I did get you something but, I kind of ate it. It looked so lonely all by itself," she said earning a weird look from Elliot before the now dark haired female laughed and commented 'you would'. The laughter was short lived through when Elliot noticed Marco stand up and start making his way toward them. "Shit, Marco in coming...we need to leave," Elliot whispered out toward her friend trying to hide her face in way that made her look all the more suspicious. "But the food," Sasha said the brown haired girl looking as if she were at a cross roads of life. Elliot didn't wait for her friend's response and instead grabbed her hand and pulled her up before half dragging her away in the opposite direction of Marco. The whole time Sasha silently cried for her lost food behind her friend. Elliot didn't stop until she was a good distance away from the group, no way could they have spotted herself and Sasha unless they were actually looking for the two of them. "Elliot, how could you leave the food all alone like that?" Sasha shrieked but, still tried to keep her voice low enough for the others not to hear. "Come on, if we had stayed any longer Marco would have noticed me wig or not," Elliot said frowning lightly, but her expression quickly changed when she heard a male voice call out Sasha's name from behind her. They both slowly turned around to see a happily grinning Reiner.

In the next second Elliot and Sasha were literally tackling Reiner at full speed and Elliot could just see Marco looking around the crowds of people swearing her heard Reiner calling out for Sasha. "You meat head keep your voice down, we're on a secret mission," Sasha spoke with the most serious face she could muster. Elliot resisted the urge to laugh while Reiner actually snickered at the strange girl, he could expect nothing less from the girl who was caught eating a baked potato at a school assembly. "So, what's the secret mission and what's up with the wig?" he asked as the girls removed themselves from him, he was secretly thankful that they hadn't managed to push them all down in this crowd of people. "We're stalking a maybe future dead man," Sasha said grinning up toward the blonde male who only raised a curious brow. "And translation?" he asked looking toward Elliot who only sighed, since when had she been pronounced as the go to translator on all things Sasha? "She means, we're stalking Marco who seems to be on a double date with Jean," Elliot said but, for a moment the look on Reiner's face only looked like she had managed to confuse him more. "So, is he dating Jean or...?" he trailed off when Elliot lightly punched him against his arm. "No you idiot, they have two other girls with them," Elliot said but, was quickly taken aback when Reiner burst out laughing. "I highly doubt Marco would do something like that, Jean I could see, but another woman, I doubt it. Let me know if he is though. I'll beat his and then treat you to a great night," he said grinning toward Elliot who only gave a somewhat depressing sigh as she nodded her head. "Anyways, I'm supposed to be meeting up with Bertolt and Annie now. I'll see you later girlie. You too potato girl," he said before leaving the two girls alone, Elliot waving at his retreating form.

"How do you do it Elliot?!" Sasha asked looking toward her friend as they resumed their mission following the group of four whom seemed to be getting up ready to leave the food court. Elliot sent a curious look toward her friend before daring to ask the question 'do what?' "Get all the guys to like you! Seriously, Marco, Reiner, even professor fucking Levi has been caught looking at you! I even heard a Rumor that Bertolt-," Elliot cut her off, waving her hands in front of her bright red face. "Marco and Reiner okay, I'll give you that but, the professor...he could have any woman he wants why would look at me and Bertolt, never not in million years would he see me like that!" Elliot exclaimed still blushing like some kind mad woman, Sasha only laughed at her. "Fine, you don't have to believe me. Flirt a little bit with professor Levi or Bertolt, tell them you're single too, watch how fast they invite you out just like Reiner," Sasha said grin widening as Elliot began to shake her head 'no' at the whole thought of the idea. Sasha laughed at her friend's innocent reaction, but quickly stopped when she noticed the group enter into a hotel connected to the mall. The two girls froze at the entrance. "You don't think?" Sasha said watching for a moment as Elliot's face quickly took on a look of pain. "Come on, let's find out," Sasha said and tugged Elliot toward the front desk but, kept a decent distance away from the four of them.

-

"Why did I agree to this?" Elliot thought sighing lightly as she exited the hotel room's shower, somehow Sasha had convinced the young white haired girl to get a room for the two of them. She had even somehow managed to get the place right next to Marco and the others or so she said. Elliot gave a light sigh drying of her hair before wrapping the towel around her dripping body and turning to get her clothes. She blinked a few times, her clothes were missing replaced with the lovely bright red lingerie set she had bought earlier in the day and a sloppily written letter that said 'have fun'. Elliot continued to stare at the lingerie before her brain caught up with her and she nearly chocked on her tongue. "What the hell is this!?" she shouted out before grabbing the matching undergarments and storming from the bathroom. "Alright Sasha, what the hell is the meaning of -,"Elliot stopped mid-sentence when she noticed Sasha had somehow magically been replaced with her lovely boyfriend Marco. The starred at each other for a moment before the inevitable shout of surprise and bright red faces kicked in. "M-Marco?! What the hell, where is Sasha?!" Elliot shrieked out trying to hold her towel tight around her body. "What do you mean Sasha? Jean said that this was mine and his room, what are you doing here? And what is that?! Were you seriously going to wear that?" he asked before pointing toward the red lingerie in Elliot's left hand, face still bright red in color and he swore the room temperature had somehow became unbearably hot. Elliot quickly threw the underwear back into the bathroom trying to avoid further embarrassment. "Wait! Were you going to share this room with Jean and those two other girls?!" Elliot said ignoring his question on her lingerie, a bit of hurt in her voice. "You mean Jean's cousins? No, they have a separate room, we weren't even going to stay here until Jean insisted he was too tired to drive home and then told me to go get him some coffee," Marco said before raising a questioning brow and then quickly asking how she knew about those girls. "Well, Sasha and I saw you guys in the hotel and she insisted that you might be cheating on me, so she convinced me to follow you guys with her..." Elliot said trying to hide herself behind her hair slight embarrassment splashed across her face.

"We've obviously been set up by our friends because Sasha knew those two girls. They came over to Jean's while we were all studying together. It was the one night you were working," Marco explained sighing lightly as he moved toward the bed taking a seat at the edge. Elliot starred for a moment dumbstruck by the fact that their friends had put way too much thought in all this. "So, you're telling me our friends set all this up in attempts at getting us laid?" Elliot said rather slowly as if her brain was trying to keep up with her words or vice versa. Marco simply nodded his head before looking up toward Elliot only to be reminded that she was still in nothing but, a towel and quickly looked back down. "Our friends have serious issues or need to get a love life of their own," Elliot spoke laughing softly below her breath. She slowly peeked over at Marco from where she stood, his face was colored light pink much like her own and she was pretty sure he felt as awkward as she did. "So, um…why don't you get dressed?" he asked watching as Elliot fidgeted around, her eyes looking at everything but, her boyfriend now. "Sasha took my clothes. The red underwear was all she left me with," Elliot said sighing lightly before she moved over toward Marco and bent down in front of him, careful to keep her towel wrapped fully around her body. She leaned forward slightly gently pressing a kiss against his lips but, ended the sweet kiss rather quickly. "B-But if you want I'll wear them…for you…," she muttered under her breath, embarrassment clearly thick in her voice. She could see the gears in Marco's brain turning as he decided on how to answer her and she couldn't help but, smile at the cute look that crossed his face. It was obvious that he didn't want to say 'yes' and appear as if he were some kind of pervert but, on the same not he didn't exactly want to lie either. "I'll go get changed then," she said softly before placing another kiss against his lips and then disappearing back into the bathroom. Elliot shut the door slowly behind her, red eyes staring at the red lingerie on the floor. "I can't believe Sasha was right," Elliot muttered out, but she couldn't help the amused smile that pulled at her lips.

Elliot dropped the towel at her feet while leaning down to grab the red under garments. She took a deep breath before slipping them over her slim form, but when she looked over herself in the mirror she almost laughed. The bright color stuck out so much on her pale white skin and her small breasts just weren't made to wear such skimpy little things. She sighed muttering out a few profanities before turning to leave the bathroom, but froze with her hand over the doorknob. This was the first time she had ever done something like this in her life and it was quite nerve wrecking she would rather give a public speech to five hundred plus people. She hesitated for a bit longer before biting down on her lower lip and swinging the door open, she cast her eyes downward and shuffled out of the bathroom a bit awkwardly. She was far too afraid to turn her gaze toward Marco or maybe the proper word would be far too embarrassed. She waited a few seconds for a response from her boyfriend, those seconds felt like an eternity and she couldn't remember the last time she had to be so patient. The first thing Marco did, was laugh, yep that's right he laughed. Elliot's head shot up to look at her boyfriend, her cheeks were bright red and she quickly turned to run back into the bathroom, but a warm hand quickly shot forward and grabbed her wrist. "I'm so sorry, I don't know why I laughed…maybe nerves," he said, his tone sounded apologetic and so, Elliot turned to look at him once more. Her face was still burning hot and her body screamed at her to run back into the safety of the bathroom, but for some reason she seemed to be frozen to her spot. "If you laugh again I'm kicking you out of here bare assed and all," she muttered under her breath, but smiled lightly when she felt his hands gently slide across her flesh and pull her into a light hug. "I don't doubt it," he said, his tone was soft and Elliot could feel her embarrassment and anger slowly melt away from her at his simple touch.


End file.
